


The Crush in the Laboratory

by StarDancedDisdain



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDancedDisdain/pseuds/StarDancedDisdain
Summary: A little ficlet that I just couldn't get out of my head during a recent rewatch of Bones. I am so sorry.





	The Crush in the Laboratory

It's been a long day at the lab when James finally arrives, licking doughnut sugar from his fingertips. Lily glances up from her position on the observation platform, a small frown appearing between her brows as a result of the disturbance, but it is swiftly replaced with a large grin.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" she calls out, moving forwards to swipe him through the barriers. "Aren't you supposed to be solving crimes at Black's side these days? He arrived hours ago."

James smiles in thanks as he steps up to her level, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Oh, you know how he is. Black sent me on a paperwork goose chase, and I only realised that there was no point to it all on my way over here."

Lily, having returned to her work in the meantime, rolls her eyes and tuts at Sirius' actions. "You know he's just messing with you cause you're still the new kid, right? Hell of a pair of shoes to fill."

James attempts to casually lean on a nearby bench, stumbling and knocking over some metal tools with a ricocheting clang. A wild Remus appears from below his eyesight, glaring at the disruption before noticing James' presence. "Oh, hey there," the entomologist murmurs, before returning to his microscope. 

"What is it with you people?", the FBI special agent demurs, muttering something about introverts and insects. Lily pokes him in the ribs, earning a startled squeak, before retorting "I think you'll find that we're not all completely alike, James. I do happen to enjoy your company, unlike my buggy friend here."

Whilst Remus murmurs a string of words that suggest he's come to think of James as a friend thank you very much, the man in question stares dumbfoundedly at the red-headed scientist on his left. With eyes like saucers, he sputters "sorry, what?", only for Lily to reach out with a finger and boop him on the nose.

"That's for you to overthink later," she says, walking away with a tray of samples destined for Marlene. In her path she leaves a stunned FBI agent who, for once, doesn't have anything to say in response.


End file.
